


Anything

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [20]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Would you do anything for Dame Judi?  Fangirl would...





	

“So, you’d do anything for me?” Judi asks

You nod. She’s Judi after all.

She smiles sensuously, sits back, draws her skirt up, then spreads her legs.

No kickers. Glistening curls.

You swallow hard, drop to your knees, then bury your face between her thighs.

You’re eating Judi. That thought, and her juices on your tongue make you wet.

She moans, threads her hands in your hair; holds you close as she grinds her pussy against your face.

“Make me cum,” she pants.

You suck hard on her clit; thrust your fingers deep inside her.

When Judi cums, Judi screams.


End file.
